Hannukah: The Turning Point
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: The initial notion is: a well-worned idea must be a wonderful idea. Project #1: Hannukah Story could have been a turning point.
1. Encounter at the kitchen

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Write for pleasure and to share with my sisters in arms.

_I was a huge fan of The Nanny, and specially of Niles and CC. Many times I was frustrated by the lack of a proper development of their relationship. __That's why, when the show ended, I began reading fan fiction._

_Now I'm starting a series inspired on some of__ the clichés we, readers of fanfiction about Niles and CC, love._

_ This story is the first one: my take of _the Hannukah Story_ as a turning point. _

Hannukah: the turning point

By AllTheSnakes

Chapter 1: Encounter at the Kitchen

To say that CC was relieved was the statement of the century – she was absolutely-madly-insanely-relieved to be rescued. Those hours inside a car with a guilty man and a smart-ass girl were the closest she ever had been from hell.

_Oh, God! Niles would have something to say about it!_, she grinned to herself, walking to the back door of the mansion. They had just arrived, in the police car, and she decided to stay behind, faking some trouble with something in her luggage, and let Maxwell and the little girl go running to the front door, to probably be hugged by everyone. Well, all that joy and happiness were a bit disconcerting to her, and she decided it would be best not to be there right now.

She would never admit it, but the kitchen was probably the place in the house she felt more secure. When she was there in the car, rounded by tons of snow, all she wanted was to be at the kitchen, provoking Niles, receiving a cup of tea and exchanging knowing glances while exchanging witty remarks.

That was really home…

That was where she wanted to be right now, to have the opportunity to breath and calm herself...

**Ncncncncnnc**

Niles could barely control his shaking hands. He felt a strange pain in his chest, and he knew exactly the reason: fear. He had played the brave guy to support the family, specially Fran, but the moment he was able to escape, he made his way to the kitchen, to be alone and think of that witch that maybe he would never see again.

Just the thought of it made him shiver again, and he decided to sit at the table. He could cry right now, but he decided it was not appropriated. Well, you could cry watching Spanish soaps, but you should never cry when everybody is waiting for your braveness. It would not be appropriated to a… well… gentleman…

_But what if she never comes back?_, he thought, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. How could he stand loosing her? When Sarah died, he saw how Maxwell was, and he was unable to help, because he understood exactly that feeling of wanting and not really having. At least, that was what he could imagine, having such strong feelings by the terrible-amazing socialite, and never being able to tell her about it.

Now, it would be Fran and himself, loosing people they… well… care so much about… And there would be no consolation… Nothing could erase the feeling of the lost chances, the missing presence of someone you… well… care so much about…

Niles got up and went to the fridge. Maybe he should do something to occupy his mind and stop thinking of not hearing her sultry laugh again, not exchanging barbs and not having her pestering around till one of them could say something wonderful and they depart with grins on their faces…

He didn't know when she had became so important to him; what he knew is that the idea of loosing her was making him mad. Even if he refused to admit how he really felt for her – because thinking of the adequated word would be too painful, specially right now – he knew there would be no reason for waking up each morning.

He looked around and didn't see anything he could really have the heart to do. Niles sighed and then… he heard the door opening.

**N****cncncncncnc**

When CC opened the door, she noticed the kitchen had just a very dim light. Better this way; maybe she could be alone and recollect herself a bit. Niles would probably be at the front door, talking to Maxwell and the little one about their adventure, and maybe, well, just maybe, asking where she was…

But she entered and saw him.

He was standing there, and when his eyes laid on her, she felt like she was… a gift? Yes, a really very welcomed gift.

He gave a step closer, never taking his eyes off of her. He was deadly serious, and yet there was something in his way of moving closer that was… inebriated and inebriating… Like he was not really believing she was there, like she could be an alucination and he should not touch her, or he would loose her again. She could imagine this, because it was exactly how she felt – as she was not really home, but still in the car, because things were never perfect to her, and all she had wanted was to enter the house and have a moment just with him, and that was happening.

The pull was too strong. He gave another step, she moved her head to the side, in an instintive tender movement. His eyes filled with tears the moment he believed.

Niles finally reached her. He closed the door behind her and placed his hands on her arms.

'I almost can't believe you are here', he murmured, slowly, as if they had all the time in the world just for themselves, and he didn't care to show how overwhelming the moment was being.

'Maybe I'm not, Butler Boy. Maybe I managed to finally making you mad', she made an effort to answer, through her tight throat.

With that he gave her a smile… suddenly the tears fell… and then he was grinning as she had never had seen him doing before. Even she was trying to suppress a smile like the ones she tried to hide when he says something really good.

'Oh, miss Babcock… I… My God!', and he hugged her, tightly.

She never saw that coming, but she found that she really liked that.

The moment was precious, and she could feel his heart beating like a drum. He was really happy to see her; he really must have been worried about her. Maybe he was thinking all the horrible things she was thinking while she was in the car. She felt like he could understand her more than anyone else – more than Maxwell and the girl. Even if they were with her in the car, they could never share with her what she was sharing with Niles, right now.

And, to her huge surprise, the feeling that washed over her was of belonging.

CC caressed his back, trying to reassure him of her presence. In fact, it was good just to caress him, but any excuse was a good excuse, after all. The feeling of being held with such affection was so rare to her that she wanted to enjoy it.

She had no hurry in letting go, but he gave a step back and took her hands in a very concerned manner. 'Tell me', he said with a warm look, 'Is everyone all right?'

'Yes, Maxwell and the girl must be with the family at the living room'.

'And you? Are you really ok?'

'Yes, there was no harm. I don't know how that thing could go working for so many hours, but the fact is that it was, and that's why we could get out of there perfectly fine'.

'Fran talked about the miracle of Hannukah'.

'Ah, that story. I think I can get used to some Jewish religion, now and then, if it is always so useful like this'.

'That's my Babcock back!', Niles grinned. 'Do you want to go there?', he indicated the living room with his head, keeping their hands joined.

She took a second to answer; well, he had just said 'my Babcock', and it sounded so warm she could not really concentrate. But the façade must be kept.

'Oh, no. I don't like all the yells and cries of joy, you know. I'm not exactly that kind of person. I prefered to come here to… you know, have a little peace'.

'Oh', he make the puppy face.

'Aew, stop it!', she laughed when, after had been hit by her, he looked at her with an exagerated silly dog look – one of pure joy and… happiness for her simple presence. 'Well… I suppose it was good to meet you here. I was just thinking how many things you must have in stock for me'.

'Uhn?'. He was confused.

She looked at their joined hands. 'You can joke, Niles. I am alive, I am here, there's no more danger. Say the mean things we are supposed to say to each other when it involves snow and ice and me…'

'I can't say anything mean right now, Babs. I'm still… you know…'

'… a bit affected?'

'Yes, you can say that'.

He gave her one of those shy smiles she liked so much. CC decided that, for once, she could be easy on him, and tried to show him some affection – in their fashion. 'Well, what could I expect? When I need to feel at home, the only time I really need a good remark, you are not there for me…'

He could say she was joking, but suddenly he felt insecure, 'You mean this?'

'What?'

'You really mean that… my jokes… are not offensive? Well, they are offensive, but not hurtful? I mean… You know that it is just my way of saying I consider you special… That's why I can't say anything really mean to you right now… Even now when you say that would be right… I can't because… I am still shaken… by the idea of loosing you…'

Her eyes were very large. He noticed he was frightening her. And he didn't want to scare her, make her give a step back, end the moment and take off her hand.

'Ok, it is better I stop this nonsense. The truth is that, every time I tried to thought of something good, I remembered that you, being in the ice, would be in your natural element, and all the jokes about it are getting old… Just like you… You see? No good at all!'.

He smiled at her smile. She squeezed his hands and murmured, 'Thank you'.

'You know you are always welcomed, miss Babcock. Even if I don't say it'.

'You are going there again!', it was her time to make the puppy face. 'Get out of the sappy mode!'

'Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, you are kind of cute when you do that face…'

'Oh, let me just guess – you're surprised that a dog with my breeding could be so sweet'.

'I will let you have it this way'.

They laughed together. She could see how tense he was, just trying to get his composure again. She could hug him again, if she wasn't so insecure about his reaction.

'Maybe we should…', she started.

'Oh, yes, I guess you want to be with the others, now'.

'Ãhn… Yes, you're right. It's time to stop all that sweety thing in the main room…'

'Oh, you're really back!'

Both knew they should let go of the hands in order to… walk through the kitchen's door properly, as the socialite and the butler. But… who would take the lead?

'Oh, CC, here you are!', Maxwell entered the kitchen, and soon the lights were all on and there were a lot of people welcoming her. Nobody seemed to have noticed anything strange between her and Niles, and she noticed that Niles had given a step away, after letting her hand go; it was like he was giving her space to be assaulted by the sweetness of the family. That last reassuring squeeze told her to be strong, and she would never let him down.

She saw Niles shaking hands with Maxwell and receiving a good hug from the little girl, and she was happy for him.


	2. Staying the night

_Yes, this is multichapter. Not too long__ as my previous fiction (_What can we make of it?_), so - don't worry._

Chapter 2: Staying the night

By: AllTheSnakes

Quickly she knew that everything was already settled: the Fine family was going home, the children would tag along Maxwell and Fran till their bedroom door, and she was staying the night in her favorite guest room. It was ok with her – she was a wreck, after all she had gone through.

'Can you show me my room, Butler Boy?', she asked, and the tired tone make Niles jump to her side.

'In a minute. Let me take your bags at the front door'.

'Ok.'

People said good-night, she answered back, in automatic. She was really tired, and just now she was really noticing it. Niles appeared again, bags and all, waited for her aknowledge him, and started to the front stairs.

'They are not too heavy, are they?', CC asked, trying to be conversational.

'I'm used to you making me carry the heavy load, miss Babcock', he smiled at her, 'And now I live for that'. He looked at her and looked away, and she was a bit out of words at that.

They reached the bedroom, he opened the door and let her in. He entered after her and put her bags on the floor.

'Well, I hope I have remembered everything. In case you need something, you can knock on my door. It is across the corridor, second to the left'.

'Thank you, Niles. I'm so tired I think I will be like dead the moment I hit the bed'.

'That's what we all wish'.

'I must be really tired to make it so easy for you!'.

'I guess so. I am going, so you can have your rest'. He started to the door, but she stopped him.

'Wait!', she said and he obeyed, very attentive. 'I'd like to ask one last thing, for tonight'.

'Of course. What do you need?'

'I… well… It is very strange, but… I really apreciated… No, I really enjoyed that thing downstairs'.

'Thing? Which thing?'

CC was blushing. 'Well… I am usually not a huggy-person, but… When you hugged me, it was very… ok. Oh, my God, can I be sillier?'

He smiled broadly, 'It is not silly, miss Babcock. You went through a stressfull situation. You must be out of your self… Well, what I am saying? _Outer_ of yourself…'. He gave a step to be closer to her.

'Niles, I don't want you to think… anything wrong, you know. It is not because I was at a stressfull situation that I will be all sappy about it…I really think that you… your presence and your words and _that_ were very special… And very rare to me.'

'Don't worry, I would never think you are weak or confused or anything like that', he assured her, 'I know that you are really a very strong woman, but I really think that, when they need, friends could go at it…'.

She was smiling, 'Since when are we friends?'

'Since I was drowning in preocupation because you could be in serious danger… well, even if I wanted to deny it, there's no way you could not notice'.

'Yes, you may be right. I was thinking of you, too, when I was in the car. I wanted you to be there'.

'I thought we were having a close-to-friendship talking here, Babs, and suddenly you wanted me there to freeze?'

'Oh, not like this!', she waved her hand in emphasis, 'I just thought that I would be far more secure if you were there, saying funny things and distracting me from the danger'.

'Oh, I am sorry I misunderstood… It was really sweet… Well, in a very-Babcock-style… But I am really fond of that, already'.

'Fond of the Babcock style? Oh, God, you're crazy'.

'You wanted me there to be tormenting you while you were facing danger and certain death… Think of it – you're as crazy as I am!'

They laughed heartly at that.

'So…friends?', he asked.

'Definitively, friends!', she answered.

They kept looking at each other. Niles remembered:

'What was the point, here? I mean, why did we start talking about this?'

'I was saying I enjoyed that thing and I wanted you to do that again'.

'Oh, I remember. What was that thing, again?'

'Ugh! A hug, Niles!'.

His eyes sparkled: 'Oh, you liked the hug? Sweety, sweety CaCa!'. She made a 'no-no' look. 'We're friends, now, so you know I don't really mean this!', he said and imediately took her in his arms. She had no time even to think of taking it back, she was already enveloped in a warm hug.

There was no need to talk. She relaxed and gave in, letting him know how much she felt good near him. He caressed her hair, and she was slightly surprised with the much of tenderness she could feel in the touch.

She could feel the bodies melting into one another. It was not just a hug, CC knew better. He was only wearing a white shirt, and she could feel his heat under her arms. It felt delicious. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt and strange urge to cry.

He seemed to feel her turmoil, because he started slowly swaying, like they were dancing. She giggled.

'Do you like it, don't you?', he asked, in her ear. 'Promise you will let me embrace you like this in a dance floor, in a near future'.

'You're taking advantage of me, Butler Boy'.

'On the contrary, Babcock. In fact, I think you are'.

He could feel her smiling again, and kept like that for a while.

Time passed by, they could not say how much, and they unwillingly broke apart.

'It is time for your rest, miss Babcock', he said, very low and sweet, 'Have a good night'.

'Thank you, Niles. You were wonderful to me. Have a good night, too'.

They separated and she went slowly backwards, reaching her bed and sitting on it. He, too, made his way backwards to the door, exactly as she had done that same day, when they said their goodbyes. This time there was a door behind Niles, and he stumbled a bit when he reached it – it was very difficult to concentrate in another thing but her eyes silently saying sweet things to him. He smiled at her, knowing he was being foolish, and decided that he had nothing more to loose, after all.

'Bye', he said, mocking his own sad tone from earlier.

'Bye', she, said, laughing, because it was too hard not to laugh when she remembered that pathetic scene at the door. Well, she could laugh now, because they were here together, laughing together. But at the time, to be apart was the saddest thing in the world.

He exited, winking at her, and when he closed the door she layed down and let herself be taken by the wonderful feeling of having such a special friend.


	3. The day after

_The final chapter.__ Thanks for the positive reviews: I know that it is risky to pick stories people had already tried a million times (and some did wonders with it!), but I think everybody has the right to try…_

**Chapter 3: T****he day after**

'Let's come back to the living room, everyone', Fran invited, 'Sammy will sing for us'.

In the living room, all together again, listening to Sammy, it was great. She stayed all the time besides Niles, having big fun, because he was trying not to look at her so openly – and was failing miserably.

She had gone to the penthouse early in the morning, and was back just for the night. She had used her time alone to talk to Chester about her feelings.

At the beginning she had hated the Pomeranian, but soon she discovered what an amazing listener he could be – of course, he probably thought she was just talking to show him affection. If it was good to him, why not keep doing it? Doctor Bort was great, but Chester had the advantage that he never said anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

So, she had talked to the dog about how Niles had been so sweet and how they, out of nowhere, had became friends. Well, not out of nowhere – they had been very close to each other previously to that terrible car accident, but that night of fear had made them really re-analise their relationship.

She was surprised to feel so happy about it all, and decided that, no matter what happened, she would always keep on mind the wonderful feeling that comes when you are friends with someone like Butler Boy.

**Ncncncncncncncn**

At the second night of Hannukah, CC behave like an angel. She knew everybody was a little touchy, yet, and she would never risk to be the terrible witch – not right now, when all she wanted was to be near her new friend.

When she saw him going to the kitchen, she went after him.

'Hey', she called, when she entered.

'Yes?', he answered, looking at her and smiling, waiting.

'Well, in fact, I was just saying 'hey', but if you want to make something for me…'

'Of course, miss Babcock. Tell me what this slave can do to make your night perfect', he said, turning to the plates on the table.

'Don't be such a winny. I was going to invite you to come to my apartment'.

'Oh?', he immediately looked at her again, 'Why?'.

'Because all of this is making me sick'. She made a disgusted head movie in the general direction of the main room.

'I see…', he smiled, because he really found adorable the way she was anti-social. 'And… Which are the plans?'

The true answer was simply 'To be with you', but she could not say it. However, she could go for something very close to that:

'Well, I just thought you would be a much better choice to spend some quality time than here with Sheffields and Fines…'

He gave her a smirk, and went for broke, too. 'You mean you don't care, as long as we are together?'

'I don't know what we could do…', she pretended not to hear him, and started and exagerated thinking expression, 'Wait! You like cinema, don't you?'

'Yes, I do'.

'I have a lot of movies at home. We could watch some together'.

'I think it is a lovely idea, miss Babcock. In fact, if you don't mind, I have a bunch of DVDs of my own, and I could take some of them, too'.

'That's great! But watch out what you intend to pick!'

'If you don't trust my taste, you can come to my room and help me to pick the right ones'.

'You're inviting me… to your room?'

'Does it disgust you so much?'

'No, it is not disgust. I'm shocked. I mean… Is there anything I should not see?'

'Now that you mentioned it… I could have some minutes to hid some things. Axes, rests of fingers, blood-stained walls…'

'Hummm… I feel like watching some very stupid horror movie, right now…'

'Oh, what a Christmas feeling!'

They laughed together. God, it was really good!

'Come with me, Babcock. Let's choose just the best'.

They climbed discreetly the stairs, together. She was a bit nervous about entering his room for the first time. She didn't know what to expect.

**Ncncncncncncnc**

He showed her his collection of movies, they picked four of them – horror, comedy, black humour and suspense – and sneaked out by the back door. Niles let a note on the kitchen table, explaining he was taking miss Babcock home, and didn't know if he would be able to flee from her this time.

'Don't you think they will be worried if you're not back soon?', she asked when they entered her car, she behind the wheel.

'They know I was joking about you. It may be surprising to you, but people don't really think you're a vampire'.

'Oh, damn it!', she pretended to be frustrated, and both laughed. 'Seriously, I meant the fact that they don't know exactly where you are'.

'Once I'm here tomorrow morning with breakfast ready in time, they will never even notice my absence.'

'Someone is very cynical, 'round here'.

'I am not being cynical. I just know that they like me, but I am not a priority in their life'.

'If you say so…'

He shruged it off, but she imagined if it was not really sad that the Sheffileds were so obvious to Niles' life. Even when she just hated him (yeah, there were certain times when she really just hated him), she could see he was an inteligent and caring man. Niles deserved some attention, for sure.

CC kept quiet for some minutes, driving and remembering the moments in his room: she looked at the surroundings, and was not surprised to feel in her nostrils an amazing smell that was distinctly Niles' – something clean and masculine, that left her just a bit aroused every time he was close.

There were books and some objects that seemed to be very personal, because she could not recognise. There were a space in one of the walls for some photos: the first showed a blue-eyed boy and two proud (probably) parents; following, a group she easily recognised as the Sheffields – with her and Sarah; at the side, a more recent photo with the family and nanny Fine; and a last one, just with the two of them, a beautiful shot taken in that paradise of an island where they spent a vacation together – that was just a big coincidence that they had met there, but they enjoyed the experience of being out of the mansion for so much time all the same, even if they pretended it had never happened, when they got back.

She smiled now, remembering that she had said to him some minutes ago, a bit confused, 'You've got a photo of the two of us', and he answered, smiling, 'It was a time to remember'.

Niles broke the silence. 'I guess it's an evil plan what's making you smile like this'.

'I was deciding how to tell you I don't mind you have an image of me in your room'.

'There's no danger, once I'm not in the voodoo thing'.

'Once you mentioned, I want to start with the terror movie'.

'I had a feeling you would'.

They kept talking till they reach her penthouse: about movies they liked, movies they hated, great actors, great directors. It was surprising to notice how much their tastes were similar.

At the apartment, he made the popcorn while she made the settings to watch the movies, in her living room.

Chester was around Niles in the kitchen all the time. CC noticed he was talking to the dog in a very funny way – not the annoying child-like way Nanny Fine did, but with an absurd empathy. He said things like: 'What has she done to you?', a pause, as he was listening to the dog, 'Really? What a terrible owner you have…'

'Stop disturbing my dog!', she yelled from the sofa.

'Let him tell me his version of the story, miss Babcock', he answered, smiling.

When the popcorn was ready, they sat at the sofa together, and Chester was very happy to be included, sitting on CC's lap. Niles noticed her affection with the dog, and was a little surprised to see how different it could be from what he saw at the Sheffield's.

In fact, they decided to watch the black humour movie, and laughed till they had to stop the movie in order to not skip any important part. They had a great time, and when the first movie ended, they were close to tears again.

'I'm hungry', CC said, when she calmed down.

'Me, too. The dinner was too frugal'.

'I know you're a chef, but…'

'It's ok, miss Babcock. We can order, tonight'.

CC realized how good that night was being. Usually, Christmas was a terrible time to her: she remembered all of her solitude. But tonight was something new and amazing: Niles had some calming effect over her. It was difficut to understand, but all CC could feel emanating from him was affection and delight by being with her.

And this turn of events was very welcomed.

They ordered Chinese and chose another movie – the suspense.

As many good suspense movies, this one provided a very inteligent conversation afterwards, and they had quality time eating Chinese and discussing human nature.

At some point, the discussion became personal.

'You see, I think Maxwell and Nanny Fine are perfect for each other. And don't look at me like that'. She licked her fingers. 'It was fun trying to disturb them, but now I'm ok with them'.

'You made all of that things just to have fun?'

'Well, not just that. I was very close to Sarah and, well… It was odd to have Nanny Fine trying to marry Maxwell…'

'You could have fooled me, you know'. He frowned.

'I know', she said and gave that sultry laugh, 'It makes things even more enjoyable!'

He laughed with her. Suddenly, he was serious again, and she noticed.

'Something wrong?'

'No, not wrong. Definitively, not wrong. But I feel… strange, about being here'.

She made such a hurt face he was quickly pointing a finger to her and making affirmative moves. 'Don't think I am not happy, I am. I am deliriously happy to be here! But it is strange the same. It is like something so wonderful and so simple you can't believe it is happening… Do you got it now?'

She smiled. 'Yeah, I got it. And I must tell you, Niles, that I feel the same'.

'You know… if you don't mind… I think we should do it again'.

'Do what?', she was wide-eyed.

He cleared his throat, a bit nervous. 'The… huggy thing'.

'You liked it too', she smiled evilly.

'Uhm… yeah', he blushed, but decided to show some bravery. 'I know, in some countries it is still a crime, but we live in a free country'.

She threw a napkin at him. 'I _am _a woman!'

'I still haven't seen it'.

His answer was so quick both stopped agape for an instant.

'Oh, my God', he face-palmed and looked at her shyly. 'I'm sorry, it was terribly inapropriated, I know. I didn't intend to sound disrespectful, but we were being so… at ease that… ãhn… I thought you would like it as much as I did'.

Silence.

'I'm being sincere, miss Babcock, please, believe me. I would never do anything to hurt your feelings… specially now that you let me see how wonderful you are…'

Silence.

'I know I have never been good in showing you how I really felt, but after that night… when I thought I would loose you… I can't keep on pretending that you're not special to me…'

Silence.

'Please, say something!'

'That's ok'.

'Ahn?'

'Niles, facing certain death made things clearer to me. All I could think when I was there was you. At the mansion, I tried to hide from everyone, but I've found you in the kitchen, and I realized I… I liked it'.

'What?'

'Everything. You being there, your worried expression, the relief we both shared for being together again… And tonight… the fact that we're here, your jokes, your insinuations… It's all new and strange, but I like it. So much that I think it's worth more than a hug'.

'What do you… Oh'.

Both were seated, apparently relaxed on the chairs, but deeply analising each other. CC wetted her lips and Niles shivered.

'Who's gonna take the lead?', he asked, unable to move from his chair, so nervous he was.

'It seems you want it to be me, once you're asking but not doing it'. She noticed his nerves, and found it devastatingly cute.

'I think you would appreciate that', he managed.

'You know me too well…'

With that she got up and went to him; he just waited, and CC noticed he was looking at her as she was a kind of gift – exactly the way he looked at her in the kitchen, that fateful night.

God, if that look coming from him didn't make her knees go weak, too!

She knelt down next to him, and took his hand. 'It's amazing how we can have the most precious things just under our nose…', CC told him, and felt him try to clear his throat, and not exactly succeding.

'I've known for a while that I have the most precious thing under my nose…', he murmured, his voice faltering from an emotion he was still trying to tame. 'I just never had the nerve to say it in a more traditional way. I was afraid you would not feel the same'.

'We're very similar, Niles. We'll probably discover that we want exactly the same'. She smiled seductively. 'Try me'.

He did it, not afraid of kissing her and touching her anymore. Now he was, for the first time since he had known her, sure she was opne to receive all the tenderness he wanted to give her.

'You know', he said, once thay stopped for air. 'This time I really won't be able to fled'.

'It was about time we stopped running from each other'.

'It's a bit difficult not to run when I just saw you spend the night watching horror movies and cheering when the bad guys managed to scape'.

'I know better ways to spend the night. If you promise you won't even try to run away…'

'I'm a brave man. You can trust me'.

'I know that. In fact, I've been aware of that for a long time, Butler Boy. Just wanted you to say it first'.

She winked at him, and he knew he was lost forever.

And that he would enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
